Golf clubs are generally selected based on a number of criteria. One of these is the swing weight of the club which takes into consideration the weight of all of the club's components including the head, the shaft and the grip during use. Many golfers would prefer to have the swing weight of their clubs match to their individual needs. This is accomplished by custom-making clubs for the golfer. Since custom clubs are expensive, many golfers do not have the swing weight of their clubs matched to them individually.
Since club makers must limit the number of clubs that they design and manufacture, they limit the number of different swing weights they can offer golfers. It is desirable both to the golfer and the manufacturer to make a club that can have the swing weight adjusted after the club is formed. Various developments have attempted to provide adjustable weighted club heads.
It is desired that a club head is devised which has a simple design but allows customization of the weight of the club head in small increments. However, it is also desirable that this club head is acceptable under the rules of the USGA.